You Aren't Choosing me
by gothiclolita89
Summary: Hey karena kau tidak memilihku jadi aku juga tidak akan memilihmu. Aku juga berhak bahagia dengan memilih orang lain. Orang lain yang akan memilihku apapun yang terjadi. Memilihku untuk berada didalam masa depannya. SasuxfemnaruxGaara
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

**Disclamer : Naruto isn't mine. It's belong to the mangaka.**

**Genre : Anything you feel.**

**Rate : Still T**

**Warning : GS, OOC, Typo, etc. Don't like don't read. Simple isn't it?**

.

.

.

.

.

Hey karena kau tidak memilihku jadi aku juga tidak akan memilihmu. Aku juga berhak bahagia dengan memilih orang lain. Orang lain yang akan memilihku apapun yang terjadi. Memilihku untuk berada didalam masa depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke!." Teriak gadis berambut pirang itu dengan kencangnya. Membuat semua orang yang ada ditempat itu menoleh padanya. Gadis pirang itu berlari ketempat kekasihnya. Namun siapa sangka kecerobohannya membuat kakinya terselip dan terjungkal kedepan. "Uwahhh!."

Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap tubuh kekasihnya itu. Ia tau betul sikap hiper aktif dan kecerobohan gadisnya.

"Aish, dasar Dobe, sudah kubilang hati-hati."

"Ehehehehe." Gadis itu hanya menampilkan senyum tanpa dosanya pada Ssasuke yang kini sudah menghela nafas. "Ne, ayo kita pergi kencan, hari ini ada film baru yang keluar." Ajak Naruto.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa." Kata Sasuke. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya tanda ia sedang kesal sekarang.

"Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu kencan karena sudah lama kita tidak kencan berdua." Katanya dengan kesal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Gomen ne, hari ini aku ada acara keluarga. Jadi aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu."Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Ia mengelus sutai pirang kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. "Lain kali saja bagaimana? Atau kubelikan DVDnya biar kita bisa nonton berdua, kau mau?."

"Tidak." Tolak Naruto. "Lain kali saja kita pergi bersama ne."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Ia kemudian mencium kening Naruto. "Bagaiman kalau kuantar pulang?."

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang dengan Hinata-chan dan Sakura-chan. Lagipula aku ingin ke toko buku sebentar."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sesampainya dirumah aku akan menelponmu." Sasuke pun berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Jaa ne." Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada sang kekasih hingga pemuda itu menjauh. Senyuman yang sejak tadi tersungging di bibirnya kini meredup. Ia menatap sendu punggung pantat ayam itu.

'Sampai kapan kau akan membohongiku Teme? Sampai kapan kau akan mempermainkanku?.'

**Don't you know that I love you**

**But why it's so hurt inside?**

**Why does you do this to me?**

Sasuke mengendarai mobil sport hitamnya ke daerah Harajuku. Tempat anak muda sekarang menghabiskan waktu luangnya walau hanya sekedar duduk-duduk dan melihat orang berlalu lalang disana.

Lho? Bukannya dia ada acara keluarga ya? Kok malah ke Harajuku?

Ia menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah kafe tempat biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu. Ia turun dari mobilnya dan masuk kedalam kafe itu. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari sesuatu yang penting baginya.

"Ah itu dia!." Katanya saat melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut dan berkacamata merah sedang menikmati minumannya. Ia langsung tersenyum dan menghampiri wanita cantik itu.

"Sudah lama baby?."

Gadis itu mendongak. "Tidak."

Sasuke mengecup bibir gadis itu lalu duduk di depannya. Karin namanya, gadis yang diperkenalkan orangtuanya 3 bulan lalu. Gadis yang membuatnya lupa terhadap keberadaan kekasihnya, Naruto. Gadis itu adalah putri dari keluarga rekanan bisnis ayahnya.

"Ayo. Orang tua kita sudah menunggu." Sasuke mengjak wanita itu pergi. Wanita itupun menurut saat Sasuke menggandeng tangannya dengan mesra. Wajahnya terlihat bersemu kemerahan.

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Sasuke yang terparkir didepan café itu. Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk wanita berambut merah itu. Setelah itu mereka berdua pergi tanpa menyadari ada seorang gadis pirang yang menatap miris kearah keduanya. Ia kemudian berbalik kemudian menjauh dari tempat itu.

**You won't choosing me, are you?.**

**And I know that.**

**But I won't give up, I don't wanna give up.**

"Naruto tinggalkan Sasuke, dia sudah mengkhianatimu."

Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Na-naruto-chan, ha-hari ini aku melihat Sa-sasuke kun . . ."

"Naruto yang sabar ya."

Naruto kembali tersenyum. Ia tau, ia tau kebenarannya.

Tapi hatinya selalu memaksanya berbohong.

Hatinya selalu berbohong kalo Sasuke masih miliknya, hanya miliknya.

Ia memandang kegelapan langit malam dari jendela kamarnya. Airmatanya menetes tanpa ia sadari. Ia berusaha menguatkan dirinya. Benar, dia adalah wanita yang kuat. Dia akan bisa melalui ini. Dia sudah pernah merasakan yang lebih buruk dari ini.

Tapi ia sungguh tidak kuat lagi. Dia sudah lelah. Dalam hati ia selalu bertanya kapan Uchiha bungsu itu akan mengakhiri semuanya. Semua kesakitan yang kini dirasakannya.

Ia memeluk selimutnya. Mencari sedikit kehangatan di tengah malam yang dingin ini.

**I'm breaking**

**How could you do this to me.**

**It's hurt, it's hurt so much that I can't bear it**

"Dobe."

Naruto menoleh, kini Sasuke sudah berdiri disebelah mejanya.

"Hmm?."

"Ayo kencan." Ajaknya.

"Sekarang?."

"Hn."

". . ." Naruto berpikir. "Gomen, hari ini aku tak bisa, aku harus kerja part time."

Bohong

Naruto berbohong. Ia hanya ingin memastikan tanggapan pantat ayam itu. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk menentukan pilihan. Saat yang tepat untuk mulai menjauhi pantat ayam ini.

"Hn."

Sasuke berlalu pergi. Naruto tersenyum pahit, sejenak ia berharap Sasuke akan kembali dan memaksa untuk berkencan seperti dulu. Tapi tidak, itu tidak terjadi lagi. Naruto menyadarinya.

Ini menguatkan keputusannya.

Ya, mau tidak mau ia harus mengakui.

Uchiha Sasuke bukan lagi miliknya.

**Would you happy without me?**

**Would you happy if I'm disappear?**

**Tell me.**

"Jadi kapan kalian akan bertunangan?." Tanya Mikoto, ibu Sasuke.

"Terserah bibi saja." Jawab Karin malu-malu.

"Bagaimana Fugaku?."

"Hn."

"Sasuke?."

"Hn."

"Aish, anak dan ayah ini benar-benar membuatku kesal. Sudahlah jangan pikirkan dua laki-laki akan mengatur semuanya."

Kedua belah pihak sepakat untuk melaksanakan pesta pertunangan setelah Sasuke dan Karin lulus SMA nanti dan menikahkan mereka setelah keduanya lulus kuliah. Kedua keluarga itu berbincang-bincang akrab membicarakan masa depan anak-anak mereka. Sasuke meninggalkan ruang tengah itu. Karin melihat sekilas calon tunangannya itu tanpa berniat mengejarnya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju taman rumahnya yang luas. Taman bergaya jepang lengkap dengan kolam ikan koi dan jalan berbatunya yang indah. Ia berhenti di tepi kolam itu. Sejenak dia terdiam, kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang. Malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama sehingga langit tidak terlalu pekat.

'Dobe.'

'Karin.'

'Dobe.'

'Karin.'

'Dobe.'

'Karin.'

Gadis pirang itu kini menguasai yang harus dia lakukan? Disatu sisi dia mencintai Karin tapi disisi lain dia tidak bisa melepaskan Naruto. Gadis itu sudah mengisi hari-harinya selama 2 tahun. Tidak mudah untuk menghilangkannya. Dia bersalah pada Naruto karena telah menduakan gadis itu tapi dia tidak bisa menolak Karin yang begitu mempesona. Gadis itu memiliki semua yang dia inginkan. Dia memiliki semua yang tidak dimiliki Naruto.

Hatinya tidak bisa memilih. Dia mencintai kedua gadis itu. Tapi jika terus begini dia akan menyakiti keduanya.

Egoiskah?

Salahkan pada dewa cinta yang mempertemukannya dengan Karin saat dia bersama dengan Naruto.

**This is confusing**

**There is no way to turning back.**

**There is no way again**

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang kelas Naruto. Disana dia melihat Naruto sedang bercanda gurau dengan Sakura dan Hinata. Ia langsung menghampiri meja Naruto.

"Naruto, ikut aku. Aku ingin bicara."

'Inikah saatnya?.' Pikir Naruto.

"Baiklah."

Naruto mengikuti kedua sahabatnya yang kini menatapnya sedih.

Mereka berjala menuju atap sekolah. Kini mereka sudah berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Naruto, maafkan aku."

"Hmm." Hanya reaksi dingin itu yang keluar dari gadis pirang yang dijuluki gadis matahari oleh teman-temannya karena sifat cerianya yang terkadang melewati batas.

"A-aku bersalah padamu. Aku tahu aku jahat tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya." Ucap pemuda raven itu. "Aku . . . aku ingin kita putus."

Perkataan Sasuke bagaikan sebuah belati yang menusuk tajam ke jantungnya. Untuk sesaat seolah ia lupa untuk bernafas. Meski ia sudah tau tapi tetap saja rasanya sangat sakit mendengarnya secara langsung.

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto dingin.

Naruto ingin menangis, tapi tidak. Ia tidak akan menghancurkan harga dirinya di depan Sasuke. Ia tidak memiliki apapun selain harga diri yang kini melekat didirinya. Ia tidak mau menjadi wanita yang mengemis cinta. Ia akan menjadi wanita kuat dan terhormat yang menjunjung tinggi harga diri dan martabatnya sebagai seorang wanita.

'Pada akhirnya kau tidak memilihku. Ya?.' Katanya dalam hati.

"Naruto." Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "Maaf. Maaf. Maafkan aku. Biarkan aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya."

Naruto hanya terdiam. Pandangannya terlihat kosong. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya yang siap menetes kapan saja.

Tidak lama setelah itu ia melepaskan pelukan mantan kekasihnya. Ia meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku di tempat itu. Ia meraih kenop pintu atap itu. Ia kemudian berbalik menatap Sasuke sesaat.

"Oh ya, selamat ya. Gadis berambut merah itu cantik. Cocok denganmu." Naruto tersenyum pahit. Ia dapat melihat Sasuke yang kini tampak membulatkan matanya.

'Kaget ya?. Aku sudah tau semuanya.'

Ia kemudian menutup itu dan berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang kelasnya. Disana dia sudah ditunggu oleh kedua sahabatnya. Naruto menagis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan sahabatnya. Hinata mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu sedangkan Sakura mengepalkan tangannya mencoba mengeluarkan emosinya.

Sementara itu Sasuke masih terpaku. Tubuhnya terperosok jatuh. Terduduk diatas lantai yang dingin itu.

Sakitkah?

Sakit sekali. Dadanya terasa sakit sekali. Naruto benar-benar menohoknya.

Bagaimana bisa gadis itu bertahan setelah ia tau Sasuke telah mengkhianatinya?. Berapa banyak kesakitan yang tanpa sadar telah ia berikan pada gadis itu?.

**There no way to turning back now.**

**It's over.**

**It's already over now.**

Sejak saat itu Naruto selalu menghindari Sasuke dan kalaupun bertemu gadis itu akan berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Setiap mata mereka bertemu, Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Sasuke sangat sedih dengan sikap dingin Naruto padanya. Bagaimanapun mereka pernah bersama selama 2 tahun bukan?.

Para sahabatnyapun selalu menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi. Menjadi bodyguard setia gadis itu. Mereka cemas terhadap Naruto. Meski gadis itu masih tertawa dan tersenyum ceria seperti biasa tapi mereka tau Naruto sedih. Entah sejak kapan Naruto mulai memasang senyum palsu di wajahnya.

Sasuke yang merasakan perubahan Narutopun merasa bersalah. Dialah yang menyebabkan gadis itu berubah.

Dadanya terasa sesak tiap kali ia melihat gadis itu.

Amarah menguasainya saat gadis itu tertawa lepas persama orang lain.

Tangannya mengepal saat melihat pundak gadisnya dirangkul pemuda llain.

Gadisnya?

Tunggu dulu

Usuratonkachi sudah bukan miliknya.

Gadis itu sudah bukan Dobenya.

Tidak ada lagi Teme dan Dobe

Yang ada hanya Uchiha-san dan Namikaze-san.

Tapi kenapa dadanya sesak tiap kali ia memikirkan gadis itu?

Apakah ini artinya gadis itu masih menggenggam hatinya?

Lalu Karin? Lalu apa yang ia rasakan terhadap gadis merah itu?

"Hey, kudengar Uchiha dan Naru-chan sudah putus lo." Kata seorang siswa yang selalu memakai jump suit berwarna hijau dengan gaya rambut mirip jamur.

"Benarkah? Berarti aku punya kesempatan." Kata pemuda lain yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya yang kini sedang membasuh tangannya diwastafel. "Kau taukan aku sudah naksir Naruto sejak masuk sekolah ini Lee."

"Kalau begitu Semangat! Anak muda harus selalu bersemangat Kiba." Kata pemuda yang dipanggil Lee itu sambil mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

"Yosh! Sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan nembak Naru-chan hari ini juga." Katanya semangat.

Setelah selesai mereka pun keluar dari toilet tanpa sadar ada seorang pemuda raven yang berada di dalam salah satu bilik itu sedang mengepalkan tangannya karena marah.

**Whose fault? Me, you or her?**

**It's your fault**

**It's too late now**

"Naruto-chan, kau baik-baik saja?."

"Um. Hekii." Kata Naruto sambil mengangguk. "Cuma aku agak lapar ehehehehe. Bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah kita ke Ichiraku ramen?." Kata Naruto ceria sembari mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

"Benar Naruto, hum! Anak muda harus selalu semangat!." Kata Lee. Lagi-lagi ia menunjukkan posisi siap tempurnya.

"Mendokusai."

"Ish, dasar pemalas." Kata Kiba. Beberapa hari lalu, pemuda berambut coklat ini (bener coklat nggak ya?) dengan berani –er- lebih tepatnya tak tahu malu menyatakan perasaannnya pada Naruto didepan sahabat-sahabatnya. Pemuda itu memang sudah ditolak oleh Naruto tapi mereka akhirnya bisa berteman dekat seperti sekarang.

"Diamlah anak anjing. Suara jelekmu membuat kepalaku pusing"

"Apa kau bilang?."

"Anak anjing."

"Kepala nanas." Kata Kiba menjawab ejekan Shikamaru.

"Anjing buluk."

"Nanas busuk."

"Kau!."

"Apa!."

Mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat pertengkaran bodoh antara dua orang pemuda itu. Semua orang terlihat sangat senag saat itu. Tapi hanya satu orang yang memandang gadis pirang itu dengan sedih.

'Seharusnya aku yang ada disampingmu. Seharusnya hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu tertawa lepas seperti itu.'

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan. Tidak terasa saat kelulusanpun tiba. Sasuke sudah duduk di kursi para peserta wisuda dengan tenang. Matanya melirik kesana kemari melirik kesana kemari. Mencari sesosok gadis berambut pirang namun tidak juga di temukannya.

'Apa Naruto kesiangan ya?.Ck dasar Dobe.'

Sasuke mengira Naruto terlambat. Namun sampai acara dimulaipun, gadis itu tidak Nampak batang hidungnya. Kemudian diumumkanlah siswa-siswa berprestasi sekolah itu.

Nara Shikamaru dan Uchiha Sasuke menempati posisi 1. Oh well, siapa sih yang bisa mengalahkan orang dengan IQ lebih dari 200? Sekalipun orang itu pemalas seperti Shikamaru?. Sasuke Uchiha? Tentu tidak akan ada yang meragukan kejeniusan otaknya bukan?.

Peringkat kedua di tempati oleh Hyuuga Neji, itu mah sudah biasa

Tapi membuat para peserta kaget adalah nama Namikaze Naruto yang disebut sebagai peringkat ketiga mengalahkan Tenten yang biasanya memperoleh tempat itu.

Hingga sampai acara itu selesaipun Naruto tidak terus melirik ke tempat duduk bahkan saat piagamnya diserahkan oleh kepala sekolah.

Sepulang dari acara itu, Sasuke berniat menghampiri apartemen gadis itu.

Tok Tok Tok

Seberapa banyakpun ia mengetuk pintu, tetap tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Kau mencari Naru-chan?." Tanya seorang pria dari apartemen sebelah. Namanya Umino Iruka, seorang pria berusia 25 tahun, ia memiliki sebuah bekas luka melintang melewati pangkal hidungnya. "Kau terlambat, dua hari yang lalu Naru-chan sudah pindah."

Deg!

"Dia tidak memberitahumu?." Tanyanya lagi.

". . ." Sasuke dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Katanya ia pindah untuk meneruskan kuliahnya di kota lain."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Iruka, Sasuke langsung pergi dari gedung apartemen itu.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke tidak bisa menemukan Naruto. Seolah gadis itu hilang ditelan bumi. Saat Sasuke menanyakan kepada para sahabat gadis itupun mereka enggan memberitahunya. Tidak ada yang mau memberitahukan keberadaan gadis itu padanya.

Menyesal?.

Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?.

Bukannya kau sudah memilih Karin?

Tapi kenapa perasaanmu terasa sesak dan sakit?

Apakah itu artinya Naruto masih menggenggam erat hatimu?

**Regret**

**Always coming late**

**Why don't you realize it before?**

-5 tahun kemudian-

"Ck, hentikan wajahmu yang cemberut itu atau aku akan menyerangmu disini juga." Kata pria berambut merah itu kepada wanita yang kini berada dipelukannya. Siapa yang tidak marah coba, jika saat malam hari kau masih menikmati bulan madumu di pulau Bali nan eksotis tapi tiba-tiba saat kau bangun pagi harinya kau sudah berada di sebuah apartemen mewah yang tidak kau ketahui.

Kaget?. Iya.

Takut?. Sudah jelaskan.

"Panda mesum." Wanita itu mencubit pinggang pria itu. Gaara meringis kesakitan. "Awas ya kalau kau berani macam-macam. Akan kuadukan sama Temari-nee dan Kankuro-nii. Tidak tau apa badanku masih sakit gara-gara se-." Gadis cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya saat menyadari ia salah bicara.

'Gawat, bisa-bisa panda mesum ini menyerangku disini.'

"Ow, sebegitu hebatkah aku?." Pria panda itu semakin menyeringai lebar saat melihat wajah merah padam sang istri. Benar, mereka menikah 3 bulan lalu. Tapi karena kesibukan keduanya, mereka baru melakukan bulan madu seminggu yang lalu. Wanita itu memakluminya. Biar bagaimanapun suaminya adalah pewaris utama perusahaan keluarganya. Temari-nee mengikuti suaminya, sedang Kankuro-nii sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dunia bisnis. Ia lebih tertarik dengan dunia seni peran dan menyerahkan posisinya sebagai penerus perusahaan kepada Gaara yang memang berambisi untuk meneruskan posisi ayahnya.

Pria panda itu terus mengumbar senyumnya, sesuatu yang sangat jarang dilakukannya, membuat wanita itu kesal dan melangkah pergi.

"Naruto!." Pria merah itu memeluk pinggang rampingnya dengan erat dari belakang. "Kau mau kemana?."

"Aish, lepas." Katanya sambil melepaskan pelukan sang suami. "Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan kan?. Hari ini kau harus ke kantor. Kan?. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah kita."

Panda merah itu tersenyum. "Gomen ne, aku akan berusaha. Secepatnya kita akan pergi dari kota ini dan kembali ke Suna."Ia mengelus surai pirang istrinya dengan lembut.

"Gaara." Naruto berbalik memeluk suaminya. "Arigatou."

Betapa ia sangat bahagia saat ini. Tidak pernah terbayangkan bahwa ia bisa mencintai orang lain lagi setelah ia terluka sangat dalam. Ia selalu berdoa dalam hati agar kebahagiaan ini tidak pernah hilang.

**Are you happy now?**

**Yes you are happy now **

**You deserve to it.**

"Mau kemana kau!."

"Terserah aku."

"Kau!."

"Apa!."

Mereka selalu saja bertengkar sejak mereka menikah 2 tahun lalu. Entah kemana rasa cinta dan sayang saat mereka berpacaran dulu. Entah keman kemesraan yang dulu melingkupi mereka. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata sayang dan cinta yang dulu selalu mereka ikrarkan. Hanya ada makian dan pertengkaran setiap mereka bertemu.

"Huweeeeeeeeee, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan." Tangis seorang bayi berambut merah yang baru berumur 1 tahun itu.

"Urus anakmu itu!. Jangan setiap hari keluyuran tidak jelas!"

"Kalau aku yang mengurusnya sendiri, buat apa aku membayar Babysitter hah!." Wanita berambut merah itu tidak mau mengalah. Tanpa menggubris sang suami, perempuan itu langsung menyambar tas dan kunci mobilnya. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan suaminya.

"Ck." Sasuke menggebrak meja didepannya. "Akan kubuat kau menyesal Uchiha Karin . . . tidak - Uzumaki Karin." Katanya dengan pandangan membunuh.

Karin melajukan kendaraannya ke sebuah kafe kecil di pinggir ia berhenti di sebuah kafe kecil di pinggir jalan. Gadis itu melangkah dengan anggun kedalam café kecil itu. Ia memang berniat menemui seseorang. Matanya mencari-cari kesudut kafe itu hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sosok pria itu.

Kekasihnya.

"Suigetsu." melangkah mendekati meja itu sambil tersenyum lebar. "Maaf, aku lama ya?. Ada sedikit masalah.'

"Tidak apa-apa."

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang dengan senangnya dan sesekali pria itu mengecup wanita yang dicintainya.

Di rumah Uchiha bungsu, seorang pria berbadan besar dan berambut orange menyerahkan sebuah amplop besar kepada Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Ini yang ada minta Sasuke-sama."

"Terimakasih Juugo, kau memang selalu bisa kuandalkan." Katanya sambil menyeringai.

Pria itu membungkuk hormat kemudian melangkah pergi.

Sasuke membuka amplop itu dan menarik isinya keluar. Setelah melihatnya iapun menyeringai.

'Tamat riwayatmu Uzumaki Karin. Berani sekali kau mengkhianati Uchiha.'

Sasuke langsung menyambar kunci mobil pribadinya dan pergi.

**It's your life now**

**Could you be happier than this?**

**Oh yeah, you could.**

Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan di daerah pertokoan Konoha. Akhirnya ia berhasil keluar dari apartemennya setelah 2 hari terkurung disana karena Gaara tidak mengijinkannya jalan-jalan keluar namun jangan panggil dia Naruto jika dia tidak bisa mendapatkan keinginannya. Sesekali ia berhenti di depan sebuah toko dan tersenyum saat melihat isi toko yang lucu itu

"Kurenai-san, Shizune-san, lihat deh boneka itu lucu sekali kan." Katanya sambil menunjuk salah satu boneke rubah besar berwarna orange.

"Ah iya lucu sekali. Tapi lebih lucu boneka babi disebelahnya." Kata Shizune dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Apakah nyonya menginginkannya?." Tanya Kurenai.

Naruto mengangguk. "Tapi aku ingin Gaara yang membelikannya untukku." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum lebar. Naruto menunduk memandangi perutnya kemudian mengusapnya degan lembut.

**-Flashback-**

Pagi tadi, Naruto berhasil membujuk Gaara yang sangat protektif padanya untuk mengijinkannya jalan-jalan.

"Ayolah panda, sudah 5 tahun aku tidak melihat kota ini." Katanya sambil bergelayut manja dilengan suaminya.

"Tidak!." Tolaknya tegas.

"Ayolah, Gaa-chan." Katanya dengan suara yang manis dan menggoda.

"Tidak."

"Panda. . ." Rengeknya

"Tidak."

Kesabaran Naruto habis sudah saat suaminya menolak dengan tegas permintaannya. Ia tau Gaara sebenarnya hanya khawatir padanya karena tidak mau kejadian penculikan 2 tahun lalu terulang lagi tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Ia sudah sangat bosan terkurung di apartemen mewah ini.

"Baik kalau begitu. Tidak ada jatah selama sebulan untukmu." Ia melepaskan lengan Gaara.

"Apa?! Tidak bisa begitu dong."

"Kenapa tidak?!." Jawab Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Kitsune baby."

". . . " Naruto hanya melengos. Memalingkan wajahnya yang kesal. Masa bodoh, ia tau Gaara tidak akan rela jatahnya dipotong.

" Ck baiklah tapi kau harus membawa Kurenai dan Shizune."

Naruto hanya menggangguk dengan lalu mengecup bibir suaminya dengan sekilas. "Arigato, You're the best Panda."

Naruto langsung berlari kekamar untuk bersiap-siap. Dengan setia Kurenai dan Shizune mengikutinya. Mereka berdua adalah bodyguard wanita yang dipekerjakan Gaara untuk menjaga keselamatan sang istri. Keluarga Sabaku adalah keluarga yang terpandang di Suna. Kekayaan mereka pun melimpah jadi tidak heran jika banyak orang yang mengincar anggota keluarga itu untuk mencari keuntungan.

Naruto berjalan dengan riang dengan Kurenai dan Shizune berjalan disampingnya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa pusing dan oleng untunglah ada Kurenai yang dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya. Karena khawatir, kedua orang itupun membawanya ke klinik terdekat.

Disana mereka mendengarkan penjelasan yang diberikan dokter dengan wajah yang terlihat senang.

**-Flashback End-**

Naruto kembali memperhatikan toko perlengkapan bayi dan boneka itu dengan senang. Ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana wajah Gaara nanti kalau ia mengatakan berita ini.

"Naruto."

Naruto menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Senyum yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya menghilang ketika ia melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Sesosok pria raven sedang berdiri di sampingnya dengan gagah. Pria yang sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya lagi.

"Sasuke."

**This is a crossroad.**

**This is the time you have to face it.**

**Can you choose?**

Mereka duduk disebuah bangku taman dengan Sasuke di sisi satunya dan Naruto disisi lainnya. Membuat jarak yang lumayan luas diantara mereka dan Shizune mengambil jarak dengan kedua orang itu agar mereka bisa bicara bebas.

"Lama tak bertemu ya. Bagaima kabarmu?." Tanya Sasuke berusaha membuka percakapan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Kau tau. Aku hampir gila karenamu."

"Aku ke Suna." Ucapnya menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Bukannkah kau tau cita-citaku?."

" . . ."

Cita-cita Naruto adalah menjadi desainer. Naruto pernah menceritakan itu pada Sasuke.

"Sebelum kelulusan, aku menerima surat beasiswa penuh di Universitas Suna."

"Apa kau berhasil."

Naruto tersenyum. "Menurutmu?."

" . . ."

"Ah, kudengar kau sudah menikah. Selamat ya. Maaf aku tidak hadir di pernikahanmu."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Pernikahan, ya karena pernikahan ini di menderita. Dia sudah bertekad akan menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya.

"Sasuke?." Naruto menyadari perubahan mimik wajah Sasuke.

". . ."

" . . ."

"Kembalilah."

Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke. Dia tampak terkejut.

"Kembalilah padaku. Kumohon, Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

" . . ."

"Naruto. . ."

"Gomen ne."

"Naruto."

"Kau tau, jika kau mengatakan itu 5 tahun lalu. Mungkin aku akan kembali padamu. Tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa."

"Tidak, jangan katakan itu Dobe. Aku tau kau masih mencintaiku." Kata Sasuke. Ia mencengkram pundak Naruto. "Kembalilah padaku dan kita akan hidup bahagia berdua. Aku jamin aku akan membahagiakanmu."

"Gomen. Aku tidak bisa." Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari pundaknya. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya. "Kau tau apa ini?."

Sasuke tampak terkejut saat melihat sebuah cincin platina melingkar di jari manis Naruto. "Kau tau? Saat aku meninggalkan kota ini aku berpikir tidak akan bisa mencintai orang lain seperti aku mencintaimu. Aku bahkan sempat meragukan apa itu cinta"

Sasuke menahan nafasnya. Ia menanti kata selanjutnya dari Naruto.

"Tapi aku salah." Ucap Naruto dengan penuh ketegasan. Ia lalu tersenyum. Tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. "Aku bertemu orang lain yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Orang itu sudah menyembuhkan luka hatiku. Orang yang kucintai dengan cinta yang jauh lebih besar dari cinta yang kupunya untukmu. Maafkan aku. Dulu kau tidak memilihku didalam masa depanmu, maka sekarang aku tidak akan memilihmu untuk berada didalam masa depanku. Aku berhak bahagia dengan memilih orang lain dan aku sudah memiliki orang itu."

Wajah Sasuke tampak penuh dengan penyesalan. Kalau saja dulu dia memilih gadis yang ada disampingnya ini. Mungkin hidupnya akan jauh lebih bahagia dari sekarang.

"Omedeto kau telah menemukan belahan jiwamu yang sesungguhnya."

Naruto tersenyum.

**Don't be fooled by the fake love.**

**Because once you got wrong turn**

**You can never comeback**

Gaara buru-buru pulang ke apartemennya begitu mendengar dari Kurenai kalau istrinya pingsan.

"Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat melihat sang suami. Ia segera menghampirinya dan mengalungkan lengan kecilnya keleher sang suami. Ia segera mencium pipi kiri Gaara.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau pingsan? Ada yang sakit?. Tidak, kita harus ke dokter."

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar ketika melihat kelakuan aneh suaminya. Gaara terlihat begitu panik dengan keadaannya. Ia tidak salah memilih Gaara. Ia pasti akan bahagia bersama Gaara.

" Ano ne." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau tau hari ini aku senang sekali. Aku tadi melihat boneka rubah besar dan aku sangat menginginkannya."

"Eh?." Gaara terlihat semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Menurutmu bagaimana dengan baby?."

"Hah? Hmm, baby ya? Aku akan sangat senang sekali jika aku bisa dapat baby secepatnya."

"Benarkah?." Senyum Naruto makin merekah. Ia langsung mengambil tangan kanan Gaara dan meletakkannya diatas perutnya. "Apa kau merasakannya?."

". . ." Gaara terdiam sebentar, otaknya masih tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Sedetik kemudian matanya melebar. Ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Naruto. "Benarkah?."

Naruto mengangguk. "Sudah 4 minggu."

Gaara langsung memeluk istri tercintanya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Berulang kali ia mengucapkan kata cinta dan terimakasih pada istrinya.

**No way that is wrong**

**No tears that useless**

**It's just your point of view**

Beberapa bulan kemudian.

Sasuke melayangkan gugatan cerai pada istrinya Karin. Awalnya keluarga Sasuke menentang keinginannya. Namun setelah Sasuke memberitahukan alasannya, mereka berbalik mendukungnya. Sasuke memiliki bukti tentang perselingkuhan Karin dengan seorang pelukis jalanan bernama Suigetsu. Entah harus senang atau marah saat ia juga mengetahui bahwa Akari, anak yang diasuhnya selama ini, adalah anak hasil perselingkuhan Karin. Karin dan Suigetsu bertemu saat mereka sama-sama kuliah. Wanita itu langsung jatuh hati padanya meski saat itu dia masih berstatus sebagai tunangan Uchiha Sasuke.

Saat keluarga Uzumaki mengetahui kelakuan Karin. Wanita itu langsung diusir karena dianggap mencemarkan nama baik keluarga dan membuat hubungan dua keluarga itu merenggang. Ia tidak lagi berhak menyandang nama Uzumaki dibelakang namanya. Kabar terakhir menyebutkan bahwa Suigetsu membawa lari Karin beserta anaknya keluar negeri karena merasa keselamatan mereka terancam.

-Kota Suna-

Pagi ini Naruto duduk di kursi taman. Ia sedang menggendong seorang baby berambut orange yang dibalut selimut berwarna biru. Bayi yang baru lahir seminggu lalu. Bayi itu diberi nama Sabaku no Kyuubi karena saat mengandungnya, sang ibu selalu menginginkan boneka rubah berwarna orange.

Bayi lucu itu menggeliat digendongan ibunya ketika merasakan kehangatan sinar matahari pagi menerpa tubuh mungilnya. Naruto sangat bahagia saat ini.

Bahagia karna ia memiliki suami yang sangat baik.

Bahagia karena rumah tangganya sempurna setelah kelahiran Kyuubi.

Tak henti-hentinya ia bersyukur dan berterima kasih.

"Naruto."

Naruto menoleh pada Gaara yang berjalan mendekatinya. Pria merah itu duduk disebelahnya. Ia langsung menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak gaara.

"Terimakasih karena telah membuatku bahagia."

Gaara hanya tersenyum. "Terimakasih karena telah memberiku keluarga yang utuh." Katanya sambil mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

**Your happiness is something that you can choose.**

**There is always a path you can walk to.**

**Life is only a matter of choose.**

.

.

.

**~The End~**

.

.

.

Pasti banyak yang kesal karena saya kesal karena saya blum melanjutkan fic yang lain tapi malah bikin oneshot kaya gini. Iya kan?

DDDDD"X

Gomenne kemarin udah dibikin. Tapi waktu mau di upload kaga taunya kenapa filenya banyak yang rusak dan corrupt

Huweeeeeeeeee.

OMG, semua ficku ilang semua. Mulai dari faith, lavender, HWE, sampe sekuel memories Lies dan Cuma oneshot ini yang selamat.

Ampunnnn.

Beneran . saya udah nyoba ngembaliin file corrupt tapi beneran kaga bisa. Suerrrr deh.

Sekali lagi Hontou ni Gomenasai.

Doakan semoga saya bisa ngetik dengan kekuatan kilat ne supaya bisa cepet di update.

.

.

.


	2. My Respon

.

.

.

Ettou. Hmm saya nggak tau harus mulai dari mana. Tapi saya disini ingin menegaskan beberapa hal.

1. Maaf kalo memang fic ini nggak sesuai harapan anda. As i say. Read if you like and leave if you don't.

2. Tolong siapapun itu yang ingin komplain fic ini tolong login dulu ^^ I can't answer if you not login right?. I would like to share my opinion with yours and I would never get angry if I got a flame.

3. Saya sama sekali nggak niat dompleng fic sasunaru biar fic saya dibaca n dapat review (altough Iwould happy if You share your opinion of my job). Saya bahkan berpikir kalo sasu saku dan naruhina lebih populer dari sasunaru. Di fic saya sebelumnya juga udah saya tulis kalo saya suka langsung di pm aja daripada di RnR.

4. Setahu saya FF itu murni pemikiran masing2 bukan? Jadi seharusnya, saya juga punya kebebasan buat bikin pairing. Saya bebas bikin cerita yang saya suka. Bukan berarti Gaaranaru lovers or whatever.

5. Kenapa bikin pairing sasunaru kalo endingnya gaaranaru?

Kalian semua tau, menurut saya pairing itu adalah **TOKOH UTAMANYA **dan saya merasa kalo ff saya ini tokoh utamanya sasunaru. Tapi disini saya tegaskan kalau tokoh utamanya sasunaru bukan berarti mereka harus bersatu pada akhirnya kan?. Ada juga cerita yang tokoh utamanya nggak bersatu.

6. Oh ya satu lagi. disinopsisnya sudah saya tulis **sasuxfemnaruxgaara**. Jadi bukannya udah jelas kalo ini cerita cinta segitiga jadi kenapa nggak ada yang ngerti sih. =_=

Ok, kurasa cukup. Maaf kalo ada beberapa pihak yang nggak suka fic ini tapi maaf juga, saya nggak akan menanggapi dengan mengubah apapun karena saya juga punya kebebasan buat nulis fic saya. So it's deal and fair. ^_^


End file.
